My Brother, My Team, and I
by SilverArrowHeiress
Summary: Sting and Lucy Heartfilia run away from the Heartfilia mansion but are captured by a dark guild. As something terrible almost happens to them, a powerful team from a powerful guild saves them due to the guild being the topic of their mission. The team invites Lucy and Sting to join and they take them up on the offer. As time goes on adventure and romance brews up.
1. Chapter 1

_Sunlight streamed through large windows and hit the pale face of a gorgeous blonde. The blonde was the celestial spirit mage Layla Heartfilia, wife of Jude Heartfilia. Layla laid on a large pink bed as her chest rose slowly. Tubes and needles were poked into her once vibrant skin. The door to the large bedroom opened and a middle aged blonde man holding the hand of a 6 year old blonde girl. The man wore a suit while the little girl wore ballet flats with a pink dress._

 _"Dear, how are you feeling," the man asked softly. He walked over to the bedside chair and sat with his daughter on his lap._

 _Layla's eyes fluttered open and looked towards her husband._

 _"Darling. My sweet Lucky Lucy." Layla said as she addressed Jude and the little girl._

 _"I'm fine dear. And how are you two on this beautiful day," Layla asked as she smiled gently at her family._

 _"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what! Daddy says Lucy is gonna meet her big brother tomorrow. Lucy can't wait. Aren't you excited?" Lucy said excitedly as she bounced up and down on her father's lap._

 _Her parents smiled softly at her._

 _"Yes dear. I can't wait to meet your new big brother. Remember Lucy, although he won't be your big brother by blood, I want you to love him like he is," Layla said, coughing in between her words._

 _"Mommy, are you okay? You've been in bed for forever! When are you gonna have picnics and tea parties with Lucy again? When can Mommy and Lucy go flower picking in the gardens again?" Lucy asked innocently._

 _Jude and Layla looked pained as soon as naive, innocent Lucy said this. They knew Layla didn't have much longer to live. With Jude being the owner of Heartfilia Railroads, he wouldn't have much time to spend with Lucy. That's why they had decided to adopt a boy from an orphanage in the nearby town to become Lucy's older brother. They had already decided on one. The boy was 6 years older than Lucy, so he was 12. His name was Sting Eucliffe originally but they decided to drop his last name and give him the Heartfilia last name. Jude was the only one who had actually met him and Jude believed Sting would be the perfect brother for Lucy after Layla was no longer there._

 _Layla looked at Jude sadly and tears slowly built in his eyes. He hugged Lucy tightly as she stared at her mother._

 _"Mommy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned with her mother's sad face._

 _"Lucy, sweetheart. You know mommy loves you very much and that she'd never leave you alone on purpose, right?" Layla started slowly, trying to break the news to her daughter as carefully as possible. Lucy nodded but she looked confused as to where this was going._

 _"Lucy. You know how you and I love the stars? Well real soon mommy's going to go to the stars and watch over you from there." Layla said, watching for some sort of reaction from Lucy. The reaction wasn't what she expected._

 _Lucy beamed. "Really? You're going to the stars Mommy? Can Lucy come too?" Lucy asked cluelessly._

 _Jude laughed softly and said, "No Lucy. You can't go with Mommy. Really soon Mommy's going to close her eye's and go into a deep eternal sleep like Sleeping she'll go into the stars and watch over you."_

 _"But Daddy, you only sleep forever if you're cursed like Sleeping Beauty or if you're dyi-"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened slowly as she realized what her parents were trying to tell her. She may be 6 but she understood the concept of death. Tears built up in her eyes._

 _"Mommy? Are you... dying? Mommy! Tell Lucy it's not true! Lucy and Mommy are gonna be together forever! Mommy!" Lucy yelled as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks._

 _Layla's heart clenched tightly both in sadness and in pain. Her breathing increased rapidly. The machines monitoring her health started going off. The heart monitor line lowered._

 _"Layla!" Jude yelled in panic and Lucy stopped crying for the moment and stared at her mother in panic._

 _The doors burst open and nurses and doctors flooded the room._

 _"Sir you need to step out with your daughter. We'll call you when we have updates" a doctor with grey hair said._

 _Jude picked up Lucy and walked to the door, trying not to look back. He knew the doctors needed all the concentration they could get. Lucy was kicking her short legs trying to get out of his grasp yelling for her mother. As soon as they stepped out of Layla's bedroom, Jude set Lucy down and got to his knees to make eye contact with her._

 _"My dear Lucky Lucy. Please don't make this any harder for daddy. We have to be strong for mommy okay? Let's wait out here for the news alright?" Jude said as Lucy started sniffling._

 _Lucy nodded and Jude smiled gently at her._

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER..._**

 _Lucy was asleep on Jude's lap as he stroked her silky hair. The door to Layla's bedroom opened. A doctor stepped out with a defeated look on his face. Jude's heart broke as he knew what it meant for him and Lucy._

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Heartfilia. We did all we could but... your wife didn't make it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Heartfilia jerked up in her mademoiselle pink canopy bed with white curtains. She looked at the alarm sitting on her bedside table.

 _'2 A.M,'_ Lucy thought as she sighed and ran a pale hand through her blonde hair.

She removed the silk blankets off of her body and got out of bed. She walked over to the full length body mirror in her room and stared at her reflection. Her well developed body showed through her ankle length long sleeve satin nightgown. She had a small waist, curvy hips, and a large bust. Her brown eyes reflected sadness due to her nightmare. If you looked closely, there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm seventeen and this nightmare still comes back to haunt me. This mansion is so lonely. Without Sting here, I would've probably suffocated," Lucy mumbled to herself. She decided to head to Sting, her adopted brother's room. She put on a silk robe and walked across the hallway to her brother's room. Lucy slowly turned the intricate fancy handle and pushed the door open. She poked her head in and saw a head of platinum blonde hair peeking out of a large white bed. Lucy stepped into the room and walked towards the bed. Once she got to the bed, she sat down gently so as to not wake up her brother.

Sting, sensing another presence in his bedroom, slowly built up magic in his body until he recognized who it was. The magic died down. He sat up and looked at the person who had come into his room and sat on his bed.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning," Sting said tiredly while looking at his younger sister who had turned to look at him. Her eyes reflected sadness.

"Sting. Can I lay here with you? I had a nightmare," Lucy said softly while looking at him. Sting smiled at his sister who he adored so much. Although they weren't blood siblings, they were most likely closer than most blood siblings. He nodded. There was more than enough room to share his bed. Besides, this wasn't the first time he shared a bed with his sister. Now, don't mistake their relationship for incest. They just had a strong sibling love that was only pure.

Sting moved over to make room for Lucy. She got up and removed her robe and hung it on a hook on a wall near the bed. Once again, there was nothing immoral about what was happening. Even if her brother was shirtless, he had on pajama pants and she was wearing a long sleeve nightgown which covered her entire body, from chest to ankles. She crawled into bed with Sting and snuggled towards her brother. Sting pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around Lucy.

"Sting I don't want to go back to sleep. Can we talk until I fall asleep," Lucy said, staring into his blue eyes.

"Sure Lucy. What do you want to talk about," Sting asked.

"Remember when we were younger? You promised you'd follow me anywhere. You even made a dragon blood oath on it. You can't break it," Lucy said smiling fondly.

Sting had a feeling Lucy was trying to tell him something.

"Lucy. What do you need to tell me? That oath keeps our minds connected so I can vaguely sense you have something important to tell me." Sting asked seriously. Lucy stopped smiling and snuggled even closer.

"Sting let's run away. I've perfected my celestial magic. You're already a powerful mage. You're the white dragon slayer for god's sake. I know we both don't like it here. I've tolerated it for this long but not anymore. Father has no love for us anymore. He only speaks to us if he needs something from us. Sting let's go to Fairy Tail, my dream guild," Lucy said quietly.

Sting stared at Lucy. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled.

"Sure Lucy. You know I'll follow you anywhere and do anything to make you happy. You said you can't sleep right? Come on get up. It's only 2:45. We have time," Sting said. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Time for what?"

Sting smirked and his eyes gleamed.

"To plan of course." Sting said as he pulled the blankets off them and sat up. He swung his long legs over the bed and got up. Lucy just sat up and watched him as he turned on the lights.

"Everyone in the mansion is asleep except us. Get up. You have your safe hidden in your room still right? Grab a large bag and stuff all of your jewels (money) in there. Pack a small suitcase of clothes. Don't take anything that links us to the Heartfilias except for your celestial keys. I'll take all the money from my safe and put it in the same bag you have your jewels in. I'll pack a suitcase of clothes too," Sting said walking to a large panel in his wall and strategically removed it.

Lucy nodded without questioning him. Her brother knew what he was doing. In this high society,the two of them together were known as the 'Royal Strategists'. They had both beauty and brains. She scurried to her bedroom and ran to her safe. She said the password and the safe door flew open. She grabbed a large bag that didn't draw attention and threw all the jewels she had in there. There was still enough room for Sting's money. She closed the safe and closed the bag. She walked to her large walk in closet and grabbed a medium sized pink polka dotted suitcase. She opened it and threw in several tight fitted pants, a couple of skirts, thigh high socks, jeans, crop tops, undershirts, tank tops, matching Heart Kreuz underwear. She also threw in leather boots, heels, and flats. She rolled the suitcase to the very back of her closet so it didn't get discovered. She smirked and grabbed the large bag with the money and stealthily crossed the hallway and entered Sting's room.

"Sting! I finished packing my suitcase. I brought the bag with all my money. Here, put your money in," Lucy said as she walked to Sting who had a packed suitcase near him. He nodded and grabbed the bag and walk to a panel in the wall that had been removed. There was an opened safe. He threw all his money in the bag quickly. The bag was now filled.

"Sting, keep the money in the back of your closet along with your suitcase. Father has a meeting at 10 AM today. The rest of the household will be visiting home so today is the perfect day to escape. Until then we act as we normally do and make sure he doesn't suspect anything"Lucy said.

The two smirked and went through with their formulated plan.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:30 when a maid walked into Lucy's room and opened the curtains. Sunlight streamed into her bedroom and landed over her closed eyes. She groaned and turned over in bed.

"Lady Lucy. It is time for you to awaken," the maid said. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and got out of bed. She was escorted to her private bathroom by her maid. Lucy pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth while the maid started drawing Lucy's bath.

"Elizabeth? When are you and the others leaving to visit your homes?" Lucy asked.

"We will leave right after breakfast is served. We will be back before dinner starts," Elizabeth said as she turned off the running water in the tub.

Lucy smiled to herself and turned around to smile at Elizabeth. She wished Elizabeth a good and safe trip and asked her to leave her by herself. Elizabeth nodded, curtsied, and left Lucy's room to prepare breakfast. Lucy quickly undressed and got in the tub. It smelled of vanilla and strawberries. That was the scent that Sting had identified her with ever since they had met. She smiled and enjoyed the bath. She scrubbed her body and rinsed it off. She got out and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at the white dragon mark on her lower left abdomen.

' _A sign of love and loyalty from Sting,'_ Lucy thought as she smiled softly. She grabbed a pink fluffy towel and dried herself off. Another towel was used to dry her hair. She walked out of her bathroom with a bathrobe on herself and rang for Sting's personal butler. She walked to her closet to pick out her gown while she waited for him to arrive. She picked out a pale pink gown with ruffles at the bottom and a bow at the back.

A knock was heard at her door. Lucy didn't even bother turning her head. She just picked out white heels and said "Come in".

A young butler who was a year older than Sting and two years older than her walked in. He had lavender eyes and brown shaggy hair that fell over his eyes. He had a beauty mark under his right eye and high cheekbones. He had a sharp jawline. He wore a black butler suit. All in all, he was gorgeous. Lucy smiled at him and he shyly smiled back.

"Lucy-sama. Would you like something?" He asked.

"Alexander. Come on, we're friends. Let go of the formalitles." Lucy said.

Alexander shook his head and said softly, "I'm sorry, Lucy-sama. You are of much higher social standing than I am. I must address you accordingly. But if you insist, I could call you my lady instead like your maids." Lucy sighed and agreed to be called 'Milady'.

"Now, Alexander, please fetch my brother for me." Lucy requested. Alexander nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and please be quick. I need his help with something." She called after him as the door closed. Lucy turned and grabbed her corset from her closet and scowled at it. She then took out a gold lacy bra and matching underwear, removed her bathrobe, and put her underwear. She heard her door open and she whipped her head to see who it was. She saw Sting and Alexander. Sting was in a crisp black suit with matching dress shoes. She breathed out a sigh of relief as he closed the door. Imagine her embarassment if a butler walked by and saw her in only her bra and panties.

Sting walked over to her bed and sat down looking calm and collected. Alexander stood at the door with a huge blush that went to his ears. He immediately looked at the floor. Sting started snickering as he noticed his butler's predicament.

"Lucy, my adorable little sister. Perhaps you might want to get dressed?"

Lucy looked down at her body then looked Sting and Alexander. A lightbulb went off and she smirked.

"Onii-sama. I need help getting my corset and gown on," Lucy said in a pouty voice. Sting looked at her shocked for a moment then smirked seeing what she was trying to do. She only called him 'Onii-sama' when she had a malicious idea in mind or a prank. He walked towards Lucy with a smirk.

 **Warning! For those who know about Kaoru and Hikaru from Ouran Host Club anime, this is like one of those moments. Don't take it seriously. It's not incest. It's JOKE. Now, continuing...**

"Why of course my dear." He said. Alexander look up slowly and stared at the two. Lucy was exceptionally beautiful and Sting was exceptionally handsome. They complimented each other but there was no way they were... involved right? Right? His blush deepened.

Sting picked up Lucy's corset and put it on her and tightened the laces at the back. The two noticed Alexander was still watching so they decided to kick it up a notch. Sting pulled tighter and Lucy mewled lowly and Alexander's eyes widened. It felt like the wind was knocked right out of him.

"There we go Lucy. All tightened. Now for the dress." Sting said. He got on his knees in front of Lucy and put the dress at her feet. She stepped into it and he pulled it up until it got to her abdomen. He looked at the mark he put on her left side and smiled. Sting gently grazed his fingers over it. Lucy shivered and leaned into his touch. He pulled his hand away and took one of her arms and pulled it into one of the sleeves. He did the same with the other one and buttoned the back of the dress. He grabbed her heels for the finishing touch and got on one knee. He took her right foot and placed it in her right heel and did the same with the left foot and heel. He took her right hand and grazed his lips over her knuckles.

"You look beautiful, imouto-chan."

He got up and turned to stand behind Lucy. He wrapped one arm around Lucy's stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her back into his chest. Lucy and Sting smirked simultaneously.

"Enjoy the entertainment, Alex-kun?" Lucy and Sting purred at the same time. Alexander stopped staring and attempted a poker face. He failed.

' _Those two love toying with me. Ever since we were young.'_ Alexander thought. He cleared his throat.

"I shall go set up the table for breakfast. Your father won't be joining you since he must prepare for the meeting."

"Wait. Put our breakfast in the greenhouse. We'll be there in a while. Sting still has to brush and style my hair. Thank you!" Lucy said and smiled cheerily at him. He nodded, bowed and left her room. As soon as he was gone, the siblings burst out laughing. Lucy soon stopped laughing and threw herself at Sting. She buried her face in Sting's chest.

"Sting, I'll miss Alex-kun. Even if he was just a butler to father, he was a friend to us. He has requip magic and I want to take him with us but it'd be suspicious if all three of us went missing in the same day." Lucy said.

"We can come back for him once we settle down at Fairy Tail. He can manage for that long. I have faith in him. If it'll make you feel better, we can give him a communication lacrima that connects to another one and take that one. He wouldn't tell father where we are. He wouldn't even if he lost his job here." Sting said, leading Lucy to her vanity table.

Lucy nodded and sat in the plush chair. Sting grabbed the brush and started gently brushing her hair. He loved his sister's hair. There were never any tangles. After he finished, he gathered most of her hair and put it in a bun. He left side bangs. He took a beautiful and expensive looking clip out of his suit pocket.

"Lucy, I got this gift for you. It's nothing big. Just a 'I love you' present for my favorite sister." He smiled fondly at her through the mirror.

Lucy smiled back and laughed retorting with, "I'm your only sister." He laughed too.

The clip had a dragon and a star on it. The dragon represented him and the star represented her. He put the clip in her hair.

"Done. It looks cute Lucy." he said smiling at Lucy. Lucy got up and picked up her celestial keys which were on the vanity table. Ten zodiacs and several silver keys were on the ring.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy summoned.

A petite maid with a stoic face, short pink hair, and shackles on her wrist appeared with a poof and smoke.

"Princess. Sting-sama." The maid bowed.

"Virgo. Good morning. Listen, Sting and I are leaving today. Go to the back of my closet and grab the packed suitcase that's there. Then go to Sting's room. There's a suitcase in the back of his closet. There's also a large bag of money there. Take those three things and store them in the Spirit realm please. Then go back and stay there until I summon you again." Lucy requested. Virgo nodded and entered Lucy's closet and started following the orders she was given.

Sting held out his elbow and Lucy took it. They walked out of her room and headed to the greenhouse.


End file.
